cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Map
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Sale= |-|2014 Sale= |-|2015= |-|Halloween 2016= |status=Ongoing }} Feature Summary Towns is an important feature of CocoPPa Play. They can be accessed by tapping the 'visit' icon at the bottom of the screen and then 'Map'. Each Town has its own unique theme and features a Shop, a town show and an option to Rank-Up the Town or complete a Quest. Collected items like Marguerites and Books can be used to raise a Town's rank, and each Town can be ranked up five times. More items can be bought at a Shop if its Town has a higher Rank. Town Quests can reward you with Stage Decorations or even Stages themselves if completed. Main Area The first area when you tap on Map. There are a total 10 different towns with 8 of them being unlockable after ranking up the previous town to Rank 3. You can also visit Overseas by tapping on the swan boat (you must fully rank up Song & Dance Town) and Tie-up Area by tapping on the helicopter. 'CocoPPa Town' CocoPPa Town is the first town you can visit in CocoPPa Play. Here, you can buy basic clothing and accessories, which are good for getting started in CocoPPa Play. Quests can be filled regularly at CocoPPa Town, rewarding you with Smile Points, charge drinks and more. 'Song & Dance Town' Song & Dance Town is unlocked after completing quests at CocoPPa Town. Pop-idol themed clothes and accessories can be bought here, featuring bright colors and musical motifs. Town Show Lead Model - BEAT Rewards * Rank 1: Song & Dance Town open * Rank 2: '''Unlocks Music Note Decor * '''Rank 3: '''Opens Pinky Town and Ruins * '''Rank 4: '''Unlocks Heart Balloon Decor * '''Rank 5: '''Unlocks Idol Stage ver.1 Ruins Ruins is unlocked after raising Song & Dance Town to Rank 3. You can buy Gothic themed items here, featuring darker colours and creepy elements. Town Show Lead Model - BRAD Rewards * '''Rank 1: '''Ruins opens * '''Rank 2: '''Unlocks Chandelier Decor * '''Rank 3: '''Opens The Lost Woods * '''Rank 4: '''Unlocks Ghosts Decor2 ver.1 * '''Rank 5: '''Unlocks Ruins' Show Stage Pinky Town Pinky Town is also unlocked after Song & Dance Town is raised to Rank 3. As the name may suggest, pink coloured clothes and items can be bought here, almost all of which are cute and very feminine. Town Show Lead Model - MOMO Rewards * '''Rank 1: '''Pinky Town opens * '''Rank 2: '''Unlocks Pinky Decor1 ver.1 * '''Rank 3: '''Unlocks Princess Town * '''Rank 4: '''Unlocks Pinky Decor2 ver.1 * '''Rank 5: '''Unlocks Pink Town's Show Stage The Lost Woods The Lost Woods are visitable after raising Ruins to Rank 3. The items that can be bought in The Lost Woods are themed around forest animals and fairies, featuring soft colours and nature symbols. Town Show Lead Model - NAT Rewards * '''Rank 1: '''The Lost Woods open * '''Rank 2: '''Unlocks Flower Garden Decor1 ver.1 * '''Rank 3: '''Opens Toyland * '''Rank 4: '''Unlocks Fairy Decor2 ver.1 * '''Rank 5: '''Unlocks Forests Stage ver.1 Princess Town Princess Town can be accessed after raising Pinky Town to Rank 3. Clothes and accessories revolving around royalty can be bought here, like tiaras and veils, fancy dresses and more. Town Show Lead Model - SARA Rewards *'Rank 1: '''Princess Town Open *'Rank 2: 'Unlocks Rose Arrange mange Decore *'Rank 3: 'Opens Academic City *'Rank 4: 'Unlocks Clasisical Decor *'Rank 5: '''Unlocks Princess Town Stage Toyland Toyland is unlocked after raising The Lost Woods to Rank 3. The clothes and accessories here are themed around toys and are very childlike, featuring primary colors and bright, blocky patterns. Town Show Lead Model - KIRARI Rewards *'Rank 1: '''The Toyland open *'Rank 2: 'Unlocks Ticker Tape Decor1 ver.1 *'Rank 3: 'Opens Warrior's Fort *'Rank 4: 'Unlocks Gear Decor2 ver.1 *'Rank 5: '''Unlocks Toyland Show ver.1 Academic City Also known as Science Lab City, Academic City can be accessed after raising Princess Town to Rank 3. Clothes and accessories found here are themed around a variety of different professions, as well as school uniforms and futuristic outfits. Town Show Lead Model - SCOPE Rewards *'Rank 1: '''Academic City Open *'Rank 2: 'Unlocks Cyber Decor1 vol.1 *'Rank 3: 'Opens Wa Style Town *'Rank 4: 'Unlocks Cyber Decor2 vol.1 *'Rank 5: '''Unlocks Academic Stage Warrior's Fort After raising Toyland to Rank 3, Warrior's Fort will be unlocked. The items that can be bought in Warrior's Fort have a medieval theme, featuring armor, swords, and weapons, flowing skirts and more. Town Show Lead Model - ROBIN Rewards *'Rank 1: '''Warrior's open *'Rank 2: 'Unlocks Fence Decor1 ver.1 *'Rank 3: Normal Gacha Ticket *'Rank 4: '''Unlocks Adventure Arch Decor2 ver.1 *'Rank 5: Unlocks Warrior's Show Stage ver.1 Wa Style Town' Wa Style Town can be accessed after raising Academic City to Rank 3. Japanese-styled clothes and accessories can be bought here, like kimonos, fans and katanas, and samurai apparel. Town Show Lead Model - TSUBAKI Rewards *'Rank 1: 'Wa Town Open *'Rank 2: 'Unlocks Hydrangea Decor *'Rank 3: 'Normal Gacha Ticket *'Rank 4: 'Unlocks Mist Decor2 ver.1 *'Rank 5: '''Unlocks Wa Stage Tie-up Area The Tie-Up Area enables you to fly to special Towns. When selected, the player has the option of visiting can visit Creators Town. Previously, Pusheen Town and Sanrio Town were available towns located in this area. Overseas Tap on the Swan boat and you can visit the four islands: Jewelry Island, Handbag Island, Glass Island and Hat Island. These Islands may not sell clothes, but they do sell accessories which match their name. Each Island can be ranked up three times. Category:Caravan Category:Town Category:Map